<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Castles Deserve to Crumble by BasicallySnakespere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735170">Some Castles Deserve to Crumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere'>BasicallySnakespere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Shattered Glass, blood mention, its not pretty, just a warning, takes place post SVS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman always thought he was the hero.</p>
<p>What happens when he isn't?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Castles Deserve to Crumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Roman sunk out, he locked the door to his room and went directly into the imagination, entering through his wardrobe. (Remus’s entrance was under his bed, but don’t tell anyone that.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went straight to his castle, for once ignoring the beautiful scenery around him. He climbed the spiral steps up to his tower, his thoughts spiraling down, down, down, as his feet spiraled up, up, up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know when he made it to the top, or when his feet moved him to stand in front of the full-length mirror. Engraved along the top were the words Roman treasured the most, the words he strived to fulfill with each and every breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>YOU’RE MY HERO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it a lie even back then? So much of Roman was built on being the hero, on being good. Was he ever really either? He thought Virgil was the villain, but he had been wrong. Patton and Virgil both said Deceit was bad, but now he wasn’t the villain either. If Roman was wrong about them, what else was he wrong about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>He stared at his reflection. He didn’t look like a prince, he looked broken. He didn’t look like a hero.</span> <em><span>He didn’t feel like one either.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember moving or punching the mirror, but the glass easily shattered beneath his fist, the shards slivering his hand with tiny cuts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, with the cracks spreading across the glass, his reflection looked broken and distorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look like a hero. He looked like a villain. That’s what he was, wasn’t he? The villain of the story. He hurt everyone, had done it so many times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, ignoring the stinging of glass, and the blood dripping from his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walls around him rumbled, bricks pulling apart and collapsing, everything he’d built crumbling away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe some castles deserved to crumble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuse for it, except I saw the phrase "some castles deserve to crumble" in the guidebook from my tarot cards and it stuck with me, so you get some fresh hot roman angst</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>